Electric Love
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Wally has had a crush on Dick Grayson ever since he could remember, and when the team has to go undercover at a party in the Wayne Manor, he's in for the surprise of his life. Birdflash smut


**Not that any of you are reading this for canon compliance, but to prevent anyone from getting up in arms: Wally is 20, Dick is 18, and in this story, Dick never shared his secret identity. Also, Wally will still call him Rob, regardless of him now being Nightwing. Some nicknames just stick. Now go enjoy the dicking.**

* * *

"Another day, another dollar", as the old saying goes- or as the heroes put it, "Another day, another toolbag baddie to put away".

While Kid Flash is the only hero yet to have said it, he was sure that everyone else was at least _thinking_ it. If not before, they certainly had to be when their celebrations on just having sent Killer Croc back to Arkham were interrupted by a call warning of suspicious activity by the Penguin.

The call was vague in what that activity actually entailed, but the mere fact that it had to do with the Penguin was 'toolbag baddie' material enough for the heroes, and they jumped onto that case straightaway.

Everyone present was all for Superboy's plan to just find the Penguin's location and punch him for good measure, but Batman reminded him, with the slightest of a smile, that they were more professional than that and needed an actual reason to go assault him.

Some calls and basic police work on their half landed them with a name, and a week later, the team was undercover at a party hosted by Bruce Wayne himself to find the name and any of the other list of names working with him. Because of Batman's strict rule on concealing the Dynamic Duo's identities, neither Nightwing nor himself attended, but they had managed to get the team's names on the guest list and everyone fitted with a party appropriate set of formal wear for the night.

On the way, Wally had been bummed about missing out on seeing his friend in a suit, but all sadness evaporated as they had walked up the marble steps into the Manor and he had gotten a look around the place. If the Manor itself wasn't intimidating enough, vast and flawless down to the finest detail, it didn't help that everyone in attendance was wearing an outfit worth more than he would ever make in his entire life, his own suit included.

Of course, the added threat of there being possibly dozens of wanted criminals around him took away a bit of the atmosphere, but he couldn't find it within himself care. He was at _the_ Wayne Manor, with _the_ Dick Grayson, the guy who had been his celebrity crush for the past four years, ever since he was sixteen. He had probably claimed that title for much longer, to be honest, and that wasn't a surprise. Dick had the whole package- money, looks, humor, _and_ a large package, if the few fan-taken photos he had very intricately studied hadn't been photoshopped, and he was fairly certain that they hadn't been. Dick was beautiful, to understate it. He had been beautiful for a long time, and now Wally had the chance to finally bump into him.

And he did, right when he was hitting up the food table.

He had nearly filled up a plate with food he very much suspected was made with _actual_ gold from the gleam it gave off, humming absently under his breath as Kaldur mentioned through the telepathic link that he thought he spotted one of the names from the list.

"Save some for the rest of us, yeah?" a pleasant baritone voice teased, followed by one of the warmest laughs the redhead had ever heard.

Wally lowered his plate and raised an eyebrow as he turned around, and immediately forgot every basic body function. Standing behind him was single-handedly the most beautiful man that he had ever seen in his life, wearing a suit that no one short of God could've made to hug his body so perfectly. His dark hair was slicked back and curled just slightly up against the square of his jaw, unmarred and tempting to no describable degree. His grin was half-cocked and just bordering on an infectious smirk, and his hypnotic gaze, blue and perfect, was trained right on him.

The redhead was glad in that moment that he hadn't found his breath, because he knew if he had, he would've blurted out a marriage proposal right then and there. This was Dick Grayson in the flesh, and every conversation Wally had planned for this moment quickly left his mind. The photos hadn't done this _god_ any justice.

When Dick saw how flustered the redhead had become, he gave a breathier laugh and took a small step closer, chancing a glance behind them and then looking back with something much closer to a smirk.

"Champagne?" he offered.

Wally fought for his tongue, and when he found it, it dumbly decided to say, "I'm not old enough."

"Neither am I," Dick assured, and he winked at Wally before snatching two tall glasses from a butler who passed by.

As the dark-haired man retrieved the glasses, the redhead took that moment to try and compose himself, taking a deep breath and abandoning his plate on the bar. Butterflies stirred up nervously in his stomach, having nearly toppled him after that wink, but he wasn't going to let them, or anything else for that matter, stop him from having this moment. When Dick returned and handed him a glass, Wally grinned and took it, biting the inside of his lip as their fingers brushed.

"Walk with me," Dick invited, and took a sip from his glass.

Wally took a sip as he did, and at the invitation, he very nearly choked on his drink. The dark-haired man laughed, apparently assuming it was just a reaction of his new companion not liking the taste of champagne. He waited in step, and when Wally took the step forward to join him, he led them through the crowd at a casual pace.

"My name is Dick, by the way," Dick introduced himself, stopping himself in the middle of brushing the party off to being nothing but a bunch of elitist stiffs.

"Oh, I know," Wally laughed, a little impressed that both he and the ward had the same thought process. "I don't think there's a person here who _doesn't_ know who you are. You're pretty famous."

Dick bit the side of his grin and Wally struggled to breathe again, reminding himself that staring was rude, even if the person he was staring at happened to be kind of perfect. He started to introduce himself, but Dick held up a hand, and he masked what might have been disappointment with a small drink of champagne.

"I know who you are," Dick said, surprising him. "You're Wally. Nightwing introduced me and Bruce when we were getting you all down on the guest list. He said you'd be the only redhead trying to take on the entire food table."

Wally laughed and brought a tentative hand to his neck, reminding himself to kick Nightwing later for not giving him a better description to the subject of the better part of most of his dreams.

"So, you came to find me just to watch me try and eat you guys out of house and home?" Wally teased, and nervously nudged the other with his arm. "You've gotta be pretty bored, then."

Dick took the nudge well and grinned, leaning over and nudging the redhead back with his shoulder. It stirred Wally's stomach again, making his own grin grow a little more.

"Out of my mind, man. Like I said, these parties are just a bunch of millionaires blowing their noses into hundred dollar bills and bragging about their own exploits. Bruce only throws them for the publicity," the ward admitted, and he chewed his lip in thought before getting a mischievous smirk over his lips and jerking his head towards a tall set of oak doors to the right of them. "We can't talk here. C'mon."

Wally didn't need a reason to follow the taller man out of the room, and took orders as soon as they were given, darting through the door the moment it was opened and helping to close it again once they both were through. Outside of what the redhead had simply been calling the 'ballroom' was a smaller study area, and they took another door through there, and then another until they eventually came upon a staircase that Dick guided them up.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Wally baited, voice shaking just a little with excitement. "Fall in love with me that quickly?"

The dark-haired man laughed pleasantly at that, and it would've been a dash at the redhead's pride if he didn't have as much as he did, or if the laugh hadn't been so intoxicating.

"Not quite, sorry," Dick looked back at him with a little grin, and Wally had to remind himself to not stare at his ass in those perfect suit pants. "Besides, you're on a mission right now. It'd be a bit unprofessional to be involved with a witness."

"Heroes don't fly by FBI rules," Wally licked his lips and chased it down with another sip of champagne. "You'd be surprised what the 'good cop' routine can get out someone... or _into_ someone, if they're lucky."

Dick turned around to look at him from on top of the stairs at that, and when Wally had the courage to throw in a wink of his own, the ward practically giggled. The redhead felt his ears burn at the sound, and his confidence grew all the more.

"You're trying to get something into me, now are you?" Dick teased once Wally had caught up.

He smirked back at the redhead, interest clearly caught- up until he knocked his hip on a table they passed in the hallway, having not seen it. The eighteen year old swore and jerked back, rubbing his hip, and then laughing as the pain faded.

"Now you're just distracting me," Dick accused, and Wally didn't fail to miss his teeth sink into the corner of his lip before he made himself busy opening a tall set of white doors.

They swung open to reveal a balcony, and the redhead made his way out, crossing all the way to the stone bench near the railing and taking a knee on it. He disregarded the beautiful view out over the estate for the one of the man shutting the doors behind them, and hid his grin in the last bit of champagne his glass offered, setting it down on the balcony floor. Once the doors were shut, Dick made his way over and sat beside the redhead, guiding Wally to sit himself down, back to the railing. Before he could think of anything to say to keep up the playful banter, he found himself laughing. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked, resting his elbow along the railing and leaning against it.

Wally rubbed his neck nervously, trying to think of something to say that didn't seem completely creepy, but he couldn't muster anything with all of the butterflies darting through his intestines. "I... I just, Christ- I've always dreamed of this, but I never imagined..."

Before he could go on, Dick leaned forward, a slight smile tacked on beneath his surprise. "You dreamed of this?"

Wally turned so he could better face the ward and pulled his knee up onto the bench in front of him, grabbing onto the calf of his suit pants, looking down at his hands nervously.

"Well- like, like seeing you here- like being here... I-I mean, not on this exact balcony, or... I just," he stammered, getting flustered again.

He looked up again through his eyelashes and found that hypnotic gaze trained on him once more, the corner of those wonderful lips tugged up in interest.

"Odd thing to dream about," Dick mused, tilting his head just slightly.

"Not really. You're beautiful," Wally said before he could stop himself, and he stood up quickly, seriously contemplating jumping over the railing to avoid the embarrassment he had just caused himself. "I-I mean-... M-my, uh, full name... is Wallace West, if you're thinking about pressing charges now."

When he looked back at the ward, though, he was taken back by how happy he looked, beneath the initial surprise. Wally took that as his cue to sit back down, and he did so very carefully, chewing his lip as he watched the other.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Dick asked and tilted his head again, obviously skeptical.

"Christ, yeah, if I can say so," Wally sighed, and he squeezed his hands together nervously. "I've had a crush on you for a few years. You're..."

He stopped himself there, afraid that he would freak out his companion, but Dick only seemed intrigued at this point. With a slight tug of his lip and a raise to an eyebrow, he invited the redhead to go on, and he was more than willing.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you're a literal _god_. You are absolutely _beautiful_. There isn't an inch of you that's heard of the word 'unattractive'," he started, and he only went on from there.

He described everything from the trance those famous eyes put him in every time to the freckles on his stomach that called to him in every picture he saw, going into details that even Dick hadn't noticed about himself. The way his hair curled at the nape of his neck, the unevenness of the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes when he genuinely laughed, how his voice raised when he was genuinely happy, how he seemed to wholeheartedly dedicate himself to every conversation- there didn't seem to be an end in sight to his praising, and with each new observation, Dick lips parted in just the slightest, until he looked very completely overwhelmed.

When Wally seemed to notice the state he had put the ward in, he stopped himself immediately, face burning. "I'm so sorry, I just- I... I th... I just... I..."

Dick didn't say anything. He just stared, eyes wide and face otherwise expressionless. Very nervously, Wally toyed with his jacket sleeve and avoided eye contact.

"Anyway," he mumbled, hands shaking, "you... wanted to talk?"

"I did," Dick said in a very hoarse voice, "but I don't know if I want to anymore."

Wally's head snapped up and dread very nearly had him puke up the whole of his pride right then and there, a genuine fear sparking over his face.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry- I-," he tried to get out.

Dick got to a knee on the bench and cut the distance between them, pressing his lips against Wally's apology. He curled his fingers around the redhead's jaw and, after the other gave a gasp, he had to adjust his hand to meet with the passion in the speedster's response. One hand immediately seeking out the red tie that pulled Dick closer like in every wet dream Wally had ever had, Wally brought his other into those perfect dark locks.

A tiny groan on Wally's part quickly evolved into an embarrassing noise as Dick slipped his tongue into the mess, and without thinking, the redhead grabbed him by the hips and hauled him into his lap with an urgency. In adjusting him, his hands groped that perfect ass- more or less on accident- and Dick returned that very same embarrassing noise. Brief eye contact had them pulling apart with breathy laughter, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Wally's hand slid down the other's tie and he licked his lips, in complete disbelief that he now knew what Dick tasted like- and was now hoping that he would know what _dick_ tasted like, too.

"As down as I am for fucking out on the balcony," Dick said in a low voice that went straight to the redhead's cock, "I think I'd much rather be on a mattress. What do you think?"

Wally could only dumbly bob his head. The ward climbed out of his lap and pulled him to his feet, keeping a hold of his hand once he was up and pulling him back inside. Once there, not even bothering to shut the doors behind them, the two hurried down the hallway until Dick all but threw open his door and shoved the other in. He shut the door behind them and locked it, just in case, and shed his jacket along the way to the bed. The redhead all but ripped his own off in his excitement, barely getting it off of his arm before he stood up to meet the dark-haired man.

Catching him by his tie, he pulled the both of them to the wide mattress, and they picked up where they left off pretty quickly. Dick comfortably straddled the redhead's hips and as they grew more comfortable, one of Wally's hands finding its way to his hip, the ward tested the waters by moving his hips. From the near immediate needy groan to spill from both of their lips, it seemed very clear where they were both interested in going.

Wally pulled back from the kiss and let his lips trail up that sculpted jaw, nibbling his way along that unmarred skin and stopped just beneath the ward's ear to suck gently at the bend of his jaw.

"You're wearing _way_ too much right now," Wally complained on his cock's behalf.

Dick's eyes were hooded, his face turned to give the redhead the most access, and his hands were bunched up in the back of the white dress shirt like he was intent on ripping it.

"What are you going to do about it?" he challenged with a twitch of a smirk.

Still holding him like he was, lips moving down to the virgin stretch of his throat, Wally put his super speed to work and got Dick out of his shirt in something like a second, all but throwing it across the room. He left the tie on, although he _did_ loosen it, and then he repositioned them so Dick was laying out along the mattress and he was straddling him. His fingers spanned over the whole of the ward's chest, feeling along the new territory as he bit softly just beneath the other's Adam's apple, careful to not leave any specific marks.

As his teeth sank in against Dick's collarbone, the man's head pushed back onto the mattress and he groaned, bringing the redhead back to the present. He pulled himself back and caught the man's eyes, as though checking to make sure that it was all right for them to be doing this. Then he actually got a look at the man. His hypnotic gaze was lost to blown pupils, his hair was messy, his lips were big and bitten, and he was beautiful. Wally gave a little moan at the sight and slid the other's tie up over his head as an excuse for why he had stopped in the first place, and then he moved back with a hunger.

He kissed his way down the other's throat, and then he slowly made his way down his chest, letting himself become familiar with it. His fingers trailed along with his lips, and stopped to suck at his ribs, and then on his stomach once he got that low.

"Of course you have abs, you perfect bastard," he murmured against the ward's defined muscles, and he could feel the laugh that resulted.

As he continued lower still, hitting that defining patch of hair that meant he was close to his goal, Dick's hips lifted from the mattress, and the fingers that he had already wound in the red hair tightened significantly with a happy noise. Wally continued down the path until he was met with the hem of the perfectly framed suit pants, lacking their perfection at this very moment. He lifted himself up, not failing to notice the very obvious tent in those not-so-perfect pants, and his mouth watered at the sight. He bit his lip, and the action, if not the inaction alone, was enough for Dick to get himself into a sitting up position.

Hungrily, the dark-haired man latched onto the redhead's throat, but he wasn't as cautious, and seemed very intent on leaving marks with how hard he sucked on the freckled skin. Wally didn't mind in the slightest if his moans were any indication. As he marked the redhead, Dick got him out of his dress shirt. He didn't have the super speed that Wally did, but he had determination, and in this case they seemed to be the same thing. Once it was off, he chucked it over his shoulder and pulled Wally back down by the tie he had left on him.

They sought each other's lips out again and kissed like they wouldn't have a chance to later. Dick tested the waters again by rolling his hips, and this time, Wally rolled his back, and they pressed against each other urgently. Some shifting and Wally had a thigh between Dick's, and he thrust up against him, earning a starved moan from the ward.

"Is this all right?".

Dick sought out Wally's hand and, holding his eyes, brought it down between them. Wally took the hint and lifted himself enough for their hands to get through, straddling his hips once more. Together, their hands trailed down Dick's stomach until they got to the bulge in his pants, which Wally's hand was pressed against.

"You tell me," Dick smirked.

Wally swore heavily almost immediately. He could feel Dick through the cloth, feel his absolute heat, and he bit the ward's lip purposefully as he kissed him again. Once they had resumed, he rubbed Dick through his pants. He just traced him at first, but now that he had it, he wanted all of it, and found himself palming it greedily. The kiss broke with the stuttered moan Dick offered to the urgent hand. The sight was beautiful, and Wally immediately knew that he wanted more. Dick seemed more than willing to give it, so he lifted his hand. The ward arched after it, pleading, and Wally very nearly came at the sound.

It didn't go unnoticed, to say the least. Out of breath and red in the face, Dick laid back and let Wally work his belt open, biting his lip as he watched the freckled fingers move. Once it was discarded, Dick helped Wally help him out of his pants. They too were kicked off, and Dick sat up enough to suck harsh marks into Wally's collarbones as he struggled with his own pants.

It wasn't long before they were both just in underwear, and a tie, and Wally just couldn't help himself. When Dick started kissing him again, nails insistent in his back and a hand in his hair, he pressed them together and grinded painfully slow. The ward was the one to swear this time, and his nails dug harder into the freckled back as he threw his head back with a low shout of the other's name. If that hadn't been hot enough, he quickly took to adjusting his position, so every roll of their hips was to their best interest.

Wally's grin was stretched ear-to-ear as they found themselves forehead-to-forehead, all but dry-humping at this point, like in a good portion of his wet dreams. When their eyes met, he found himself breathless all over again. It felt almost unreal.

Dick suddenly moved towards his ear. His little groans were already heading straight south, and the little huffs of breath he added were making a certain situation _much_ harder.

It only got worse as he tipped his jaw up and murmured lowly, "Fuck me, Wally. _Please_."

Wally swore an octave higher than he was used to, his nails digging small crescents onto Dick's hips.

"You can't say that," he groaned, stilling his hips.

Dick wasn't having any of it. He hooked an arm around the whole of Wally's back, his other still holding on by the nail, and Wally didn't need to look to know that the other had a smug expression on.

"You going to stop me? Please... please... _please_ ," he moaned every plea, punctuating it with a hard roll of his hips, " _please,_ Wally. I need you inside me."

Wally's body vibrated with the sudden flood of attention to his cock and he gave a hard moan, so very close. Dick arched up at the vibrations and pressed his face into the other's shoulder with something very near a sob.

"What was that?" he breathily asked, stilling his own hips for a moment, and then he answered himself. "You vibrated!"

"I do that. Let's-," Wally breathed heavily, eyes a little wide, "let's not worry about that."

"No, no, I'm not worrying."

Dick wrapped his legs around Wally, hooking his ankles to hold him in place, and lowered himself back onto the mattress. His arms remained hooked around the other's back, and he watched the redhead's face desperately, biting his lip.

"Do that again," he begged.

Watching his face, Wally did. He pressed them together again and he vibrated for all he was worth. Dick shouted almost immediately, his face contorting in pleasure. His legs tightened around his back and his nails dug in hard enough to sting, but it only escalated the feeling, and Wally gave a desperate cry, so painfully close now. He kept up the vibrations as they resumed basically dry-humping each other, words seemingly lost to them outside of needy moans and cries.

"I'm close," Dick choked out, eyes nearly entirely pupil now. "Just-... little more, _please_."

One plea and Wally was done. He tensed, watching Dick watch him, and he came to a cry of the other's name. He kept moving through it, though, kept vibrating, until Dick's face tightened, too. Those blue eyes managed to stay open, even if it was just a crack, and the bruised lips opened desperately, choking on Wally's name as Dick came against him.

As they wound down, Dick unhooked his ankles and relaxed his nails, but the two stayed entangled. Hungry eyes were softer now, curious, and Wally gingerly lifted a hand to the ward's jaw and kissed him. It was sweet and soft, with no ulterior motives in sight.

The overwhelming pricks of pleasure faded until the redhead was aware that most of the feeling had been the insane butterflies swarming through him, and immediately, he hated himself as he realized he was head-over-heels in love right now. Whatever this was, whatever it was going to be, he knew it probably wasn't much more than a fling. He was something to pass the time, and yet, he couldn't find it in himself to care. He knew what _the_ Dick Grayson looked like when he came. That wasn't something he ever thought he'd be able to say.

"How'd I compare to your dreams?" Dick teased, and Wally laughed breathily.

"You're so much better," he promised.

He bit his lip, and then he kissed Dick again because it felt right. They turned onto their sides on the bed, staying tangled, and kissed for a long while, up until a familiar buzz in the redhead's mind caught his attention.

" _What's your six, Kid_?" Conner's voice went through the telepathic communication.

Wally gave a little huff, touching a hand to his temple frustratedly. When he realized that he suddenly looked angry while kissing _the_ Dick Grayson, he stopped, face tensing, and he apologized, trying to think of a way to explain the link.

"Answer Superboy," Dick urged him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

" _Upstairs_ ," Wally started to reply, and then his eyes grew wide, and he caught Dick's face with his hands.

"How'd you know it was Superboy?" he asked suspiciously.

Dick rolled onto his back and grinned up at the ceiling, shaking his head. He covered his eyes, and then he propped himself up onto an elbow, looking down at the redhead.

"Have I ever told you that you're a moron?" he asked lovingly.

Sitting up now, he used his fingers to push his bangs back down over his face, fighting against the gel and the mess Wally had made of it. Once it was down to some degree, he put a hand up over his eyes and put on a smirk he knew his friend would recognize, and lowered his voice a little.

"It's me, KF."

Wally punched him. Not hard, but he punched him all the same, and he moved back on the bed to sit against the headboard. He put his face in his hands, very obviously embarrassed, making a small whining noise. Dick stayed in place, smoothing his hair back with a tiny sigh.

" _You haven't checked in before now. Is everything all right? Do you need assistance_?" Kaldur offered through the link.

Wally ignored it, and peeked at Dick through his fingers. The dark-haired man was crawling over, and Wally shut his fingers so as to not look at him.

"You couldn't have said something?" he murmured sheepishly.

"I was going to," Dick defended himself and pulled Wally's hands down from his face, putting a hand on his thigh, "but then you said a lot of really nice things and my penis decided it could wait. Now hurry up and answer them before they come upstairs and interrupt us."

Liking his reasoning, Wally agreed to do so, and he relaxed against the headboard.

" _I'm-_ " he stopped with a little gasp as Dick's fingers dipped into the hem of his boxers, slowly edging them down.

"Don't mind me," Dick mouthed with a little smirk.

Wally's mouth dried and he very much minded, watching the dark-haired man tug him completely free of clothing, teeth sinking into his lip.

" _... upstairs. I found Dick Grayson and he agreed to_ -"

Wally stopped again as his friend took his cock in hand and pumped it once, and then twice, using his cum to combat the friction. The over-stimulation hurt a little, but the pleasure of watching Dick take such fascination in his penis outweighed it heavily.

" _... talk to me_."

With little other warning, Dick moved down and took the head of his cock between his lips. Wally's hips jerked at the sudden heat, and he had to fist his hands in the comforter to keep from thrusting down his throat.

" _We could use you down here. We're not making any headway_ ," Artemis said, impatiently.

" _I am_ ," Wally said, looking down at Dick who now had half of his cock in his mouth, and they both laugh.

Dick took him in his mouth again once he had stopped laughing, and took him in until he gagged. The feeling had the redhead's fists shaking, unable to hold any tighter onto the comforter.

" _He seems to know something_ ," Wally went on.

The dark-haired man pulled off of Wally's cock, and then took it all in one go, hollowing his cheeks. Wally's hips arched of their own accord and he gave a small sob, head slamming back into the headboard. Dick laughed at him, all without taking him out of his mouth, and the vibrations were the stuff of dreams.

" _I really feel like you'd be better suited down here. Batman and Nightwing would've gotten everything out of him that they could've_ ," Kaldur hinted.

Wally managed to draw his stinging head back down and watched as Dick pulled off again, feeling himself stiffen at the sight.

" _I'm getting plenty out of him tonight. I'll check in later_ ," he promised, and if the telepathic communications were something he could physically hold, he would've thrown them at the wall.

Dick sat up with a cheeky grin, looking pretty proud of himself, and Wally kissed the smug grin off of his face. It meant more now, and was much harder, and he was grinning, too, when he pulled back.

"I wish you would've said something earlier, Rob," he murmured, running his thumb along the eighteen year old' cheekbone, searching his eyes heavily.

"It's Nightwing, now," Dick corrected lightly, and then his smile faded. "I didn't think you'd still want me."

Wally rolled his eyes at even the thought with a laugh. He caught those hypnotizing blue eyes and held them fondly, because now they were Nightwing's, too, and much more powerful.

"I've been in love with you for a few years. A mask shouldn't change that," he said quietly.

Dick's face twisted at the sentiment and Wally kissed it steady again.

"So, your name's 'Dick' then?" he teased, once they had parted.

His friend laughed and punched him lightly, shaking his head. "Richard John, actually. But... yeah."

They looked at each other fondly, grinning like kids again, and then Wally seemed to remember that he was naked and half-hard at the moment, and found that a little more pressing than a fond staring contest. He brought his hand between them and slowly brought it down the other's chest, bending his fingers so it was his nails lightly scraping the skin.

"So... do you still... want to...?" he started lightly.

"God, yes."

Wally sat back and retracted his hand to his neck, rubbing it nervously. "I've, ah... never done this with a guy."

"I know, Walls. It's okay, I haven't either," Dick assured him, and he kissed his cheek softly.

He got up, still in his underwear, and crossed the room to the bathroom. He left the door open as he looked for something, and Wally slid his tie off, tugging on it nervously.

"Hold on, Rob- er, Dick?" he called.

"Mm?"

"What we just did- you knew it was me," Wally assumed.

"And Providence is the capital of Rhode Island. Give me something I don't know."

He could hear a noisy drawer open and its contents get rummaged through, and then heard it close again. Another drawer was opened, the third of its kind now.

"I just- I didn't know I was sleeping- I was... _whatever that was_ , I didn't know it was... _you_ you. You knew it was me, though," the redhead spoke slowly.

"Again, something I don't know, please."

Wally gave a nervous little breath and toyed furiously with the tie, watching the bathroom door. "Does this mean- I mean... you wanted to sleep with me?"

The drawers stopped and Dick came to stand in the door of the bathroom, tilting his head.

"I _want_ to sleep with you. We just kind of humped," he clarified.

"I-I know," Wally stared down at the tie sheepishly. "i just- do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So, I mean..."

Dick gave a small sigh and Wally looked up at him in the doorway, catching the flicker of sadness cross his face. It was just a moment, but it was there, and he chewed nervously on his lip.

"I thought you knew it was me," Dick admitted quietly, and Wally's heart caught. "I mean... you _play_ dumb sometimes... and I thought... I mean, I realized somewhere into it that you didn't recognize me, but you looked _so happy_ , and I was happy..."

He stopped and leaned fully against the door, rubbing the inside of his arm delicately. He might have been eighteen and now the taller of the both of them, but he looked so very small in that moment.

"I don't know. Do you still want to do this? Knowing it's... me?"

"More reason to, if anything," Wally was quick to say, and Dick perked up immediately. "The guy I've been in love with and my celebrity crush are the same person. Do you know how many people dream about this?"

He watched with a little grin as Dick shook his head and went back into the bathroom, catching the side of his grin as he left.

"You, apparently," Dick called out, and made a sound as though he'd found something.

Any retort Wally had was lost as his friend emerged with lube in one hand and a condom in the other. Dick tossed the both of them across the room, and seeing that Dick was now completely naked, the redhead had a hard time focusing enough to try and catch them. He did, but the reaction was very slow. Immediately, the redhead disregarded them, eyes on Dick's namesake. The man laughed a little sheepishly as he came up, and bit his own lip as he noted Wally do the same, both for the same nervous reason.

"How do I do this?" Wally asked quietly, grabbing Dick by the hips and pulling him closer. "I mean, like, without making it super uncomfortable for you."

He pressed a few small kisses onto Dick's stomach and then looked up to him. The dark-haired man fought free of the hands on his hips and climbed onto the bed. He took the pillows off of it and stacked them before resting his stomach along them and spreading his knees apart shyly. Wally stared, mouth watering at the sight.

"You've fingered a girl, right?" Dick asked, and knowing well enough about Wally and Artemis' past relationship, he didn't need to hear an answer. "I imagine it's something like that. You'll have to go slower, though, and use a lot of lube."

Wally didn't like having Dick face down like this, mostly because he wanted to see his face when he pressed those first few fingers in, but there would be other times when he _would_ be able to see those fingers, and he knew their first time would be about getting it right. With a nervous little sigh, he moved behind the ward, and slowly began kissing his way down his spine. As he moved, he traced a hand down the front of his chest as well, and when it got to his cock, he greedily pumped it a few times, loving the way it felt in his hand. It relaxed the both of them.

When he ran out of spine, he leaned back and picked up the bottle of lube from behind him. Uncapping it, he spread Dick open with two fingers and poured some of the lube right over his hole. Dick hissed at the temperature, but Wally could see his grin from this angle.

The redhead went a little overboard with the lube, making a mess of the comforter before they even started, but Dick didn't mind. With the encouragement, Wally wet his fingers, and carefully pressed one in. Keeping what Dick said in mind earlier, he went slow. When he could feel his friend tense up, both inside and out, he reached his other hand around and grabbed his cock again. He ran his thumb along the head, really getting a feel for it as he worked one finger. He only added another finger when Dick told him to, and he told him to by asking for more in a low voice, teeth hard in his lip.

So Wally added another, and this time, he vibrated them slightly. He got a quick response out of that- a small shout of surprise that went straight to his own hard-on. Before long, the vibration helping him immensely, he was working three fingers in and out of his friend's tight hole. Dick was hard in his hand and pushing back to meet his fingers, watching him with hooded eyes.

"Get inside me," he begged with a low moan.

It was all the encouragement Wally needed. He turned Dick to lay on his back so he could look at him, moving the pillows to support his friend's head, apologizing as the excess lube dripped out onto the comforter after the position change. With hands that either shook or vibrated- both unfortunate at the moment- the redhead opened the condom and slid it down over himself. When he looked back up, Dick had pulled his ankles up beside his head and Wally was suddenly _very_ thankful for acrobats.

Picking up the lube again, Wally held Dick open again and poured more into him, and then ran some over himself. After he capped the bottle and set it aside, he moved so that the head of his cock was pressed against Dick's entrance.

"Do you still want this?" he asked, groaning lightly as he felt Dick tighten without him having pushed in at all, and added, "Want me?"

Dick couldn't get out a word that wasn't Wally's name, so he just nodded eagerly, and held his ankles in place. The two met each other's gazes again as Wally pressed the head against Dick's hole, and they continued to hold them as Wally nervously pushed himself in. He got the entirety of the head in before Dick tensed, and he stopped immediately, running his hand up Wally's chest and vibrating his fingertips firmly. He ran his hand in circles, and then he trailed it down to Dick's cock again, and set his thumb along the head and vibrated it softly. It seemed to do the trick, and with encouragement, still holding each other's eyes, he pushed all the way in.

Once he bottomed out, he leaned up and kissed Dick. He didn't need to be asked to wait. He just at there, inside his friend, and they made out as the dark-haired man adjusted.

"Move," Dick plead after some time, "I'm ready."

Wally sat up again, and then he looked between them and giggled, biting his lip. "I'm inside you."

Dick shook his head in disbelief, but then he giggled, too, and brought his arms around the other's back to pull him down. He continued pulling them down until their foreheads touched, and their eyes met again. It seemed to be in some sort of unspoken agreement that they wanted to see each other's reactions to this.

Carefully, Wally pulled himself out until just the head was left in, and then he pressed all the way in again, keeping at a slow pace until he wasn't met with resistance. Once he could, he started to pick up speed until the bed started to move in time to his thrusts, and his thighs made a noise every time they hit Dick's ass. The slapping sound coupled with the wet sound of Wally fucking into Dick's tight hole and desperate moaning that evolved into shouting as he was able to go faster and harder.

The redhead had his nails dug into the other's pale hips, and Dick was clawing up Wally's back, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Feels like you're pulling me in," Wally groaned, and Dick did, too, nails digging in deeper.

He fucked harder into the man, each thrust jostling his unattended cock against his stomach, scattering trails of pre-cum all over his abs. The feeling of his cock bouncing between their chests was something religious, and Wally found himself going faster. As he went, his cock slipped out entirely, and he had to press it once more. Liking the feeling, he tried to pull himself out entirely and then bottom out in one hard thrust each time, and the result was something close to screaming from Dick.

"You feel so fucking good, Wally," he panted, moving back to try and meet each thrust now. "Feel so full. So full of you, Wally."

Wally only moved his hips harder at that, pulling Dick's hips down to meet his cock even faster, when Dick suddenly made a high pitched sound that Wally didn't recognize.

"There," he almost sobbed, and Wally aimed there again, the bed creaking under the effort.

They could barely hold their heads up as Wally kept going, the pressure building, and Dick tucked his head into the crook of Wally's neck and bit down.

"So good," he choked out against the skin. "M'gonna come."

Wally knew he wasn't that far behind, so he grabbed Dick's cock from between them and vibrated his hand violently, still thrusting with a passion. All at once, Dick tightened around Wally's cock and sobbed his name, and Wally watched his face scrunch up again as he came heavily between them. Feeling the cum splatter between their chests, hearing his name shouted like that on Dick's lips, and the rhythmic tightening around his cock were all Wally could take, and he bottomed out as he came.

As they came down, Wally stayed inside of Dick, but helped him put his legs back down again, kissing the side of his jaw fondly. When he could, the redhead slowly pulled himself out, and pulled off the condom, kissing an apology into the man's throat.

"We'll have to do that again without the condoms," Dick mused softly as Wally wound his arms around him. "I wanted to feel you come inside me."

Wally was nearly as red as his hair at this point, and his friend pointed it out with a laugh, leaning his head onto his chest.

"That was amazing," Wally contributed, wrapping an arm around him.

Dick hummed his agreement, and the two lay together, surrounded by each other's limbs and everything else they had brought into the mess until the cum on their stomachs started to dry.

"We'll need to shower before we go downstairs again," the ward mused, almost like an invitation.

He went to stand, but his legs wobbled too much for him to accomplish it, so Wally wholeheartedly accepted his invitation there. He carried him to the shower and they both rinsed off, and Wally blew him in the shower.

When they were cleaned off, they got redressed and carefully started making their way back down to the party. Dick was already concealing the slight limp very well, but knowing it was there, and knowing what had caused it was really inflating Wally's confidence once again.

"What should I tell the team?" he asked Dick as they started to run out of stairs.

"That I didn't know anything?" the other offered with a small shrug.

Just before they opened the doors to join the party again, Wally caught Dick's hand nervously. The two of them stopped, alone in the study once more, and the butterflies were just as heavy as they had been when they were naked.

"Can we do that again?" Wally asked.

"Now?"

"No- well, I mean... No, on a mission. In general, though. Like... in the future. Is that all right?"

Dick thought about it, biting his lip, and then he nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

With a shy grin, Dick leaned in and kissed him again. It was chaste, at first, but then Wally grabbed Dick's tie, and they eventually backed each other onto the wall. They made out like lovesick puppies until someone cleared their throat awkwardly and snapped both of their heads up.

Standing in the doorway was Conner, arms folded over his chest, and they both blushed up to their ears. Wally looked between him and Dick nervously, and apologized to the latter, but Dick waved him on. With a little smile, Wally nodded and followed Conner out the door.

"Some real investigating done there, I see," Conner said with a smirk, and discretely gestured for him to turn his collar up a little higher to hide the hickey.

As they disappeared into the crowd, Bruce emerged from it and caught up with his ward, giving a little impatient tsk.

"Try not to sleep with the guests, Dick," he chided, unable to hide a little smirk.

Dick just grinned.

 **-F.J. III**


End file.
